Rattlesnake
Rattlesnake is Combat Arms' 11th map. It was first released in Korea, followed by Europe's open beta, before its release in North America's 2-04-09 Patch. Similar to Brushwood, it is a woodland map. Overview Rattlesnake is a large, open map set in a nighttime environment. There are two main areas: the first is the large field that takes up most of the exterior portions of the map, and second the warehouse, which comprises the entirety of the enclosed areas in the map (save for the player spawns). 'Alpha Site' Alpha Site is outside; going straight momentarily and turning right would lead players to an inactive, half-open gate, which connects to the Exterior Middle and is the only "normal" way, without using button tricks or falling, of getting out of the spawn point. Going a bit further into Alpha's spawn point leads to a doorway to a small hut-like structure. The hut has a flight of stairs that lead to the roof, which is a good Camping point for the Exterior Middle. The roof has an attached Tower, which is accessed by a ladder on the roof. This tower also provides good sniping and spraying support to the Exterior Middle, though it is partially exposed to the Warehouse Middle's lookout point. 'Bravo Site' Bravo's spawn point is partially outside; the single open doorway present leads players onto a catwalk on the second level of the warehouse. Players often tend to wait near this doorway as a Spawn Camper). Going left of the door and through another opening around the catwalk takes you to the Warehouse Middle; going right leads you downstairs to the first level of the warehouse. Two layers of lever-controlled (a panel allows it to open/close) "garage doors" protect Bravo team from rushing Alpha forces and Camper snipers. The first level also has another flight of stairs at the far left end that leads to the Warehouse Middle. 'Exterior Middle' The Exterior Middle shows the one of the unique aspects of the map; the night. It is pretty dark, though everything can still be seen almost as normal. Two huge freight containers provide cover from Alpha's Tower and from Bravo's entrance. There are a few barrels scattered throughout the place which can be used to tactically inflict damage on campers or rushers as needed. As one end leads to Alpha's Point half-opened gate, and the other end leads to Bravo's second layer of garage doors, which can be opened from the outside, this leads to many large firefights. 'Warehouse Middle' This warehouse, like a normal warehouse, is filled with boxes and pipes. There are also barrel's, fences, and tanks, and it still has power, as the lights on the ceiling remain working. In a center room there is a sniping balcony overhead which can be used to lay down suppressive fire on Alpha team as they come from their spawn staircase. Below that, there is a room with several crates and windows, followed by some stairs on both ends, leading to near both spawn points. The stairs on Bravo side lead down to a lower level less complex than the one above. It still has boxes and barrels, and there is also a few ladders. Rattlesnake features six different game modes: *Elimination *One Man Army *Search and Destroy *Elimination Pro *Bombing Run *Last Man Standing Strategies *It is effective to lay mines atop ladders. *Camping in Alpha's Tower is effective for sniping, for both Alpha and Bravo. *Rush through the middle to the other side, and camp in the enemy's spawn. *For Alpha players: **Camp directly outside Bravo's spawn and hide from players in it. Ambush those who leave to the warehouse. Move frequently. *For Bravo players: **Stand on the green barrel on the second level inside the open warehouse. Snipe enemies through a tiny corner. Beware, as the barrel can be targeted and blown up. **Camp at the stairway leading down to Alpha's gate, having the height advantage to mow down enemies, and take cover to reload. Trivia *Rattlesnake is the second woodland map to be released, following Brushwood. *Crouching in the puddle of water near Alpha's Spawn retains the Spawn Shield, yet the player can still shoot back. *The level may be set in Vietnam or South America, due to the jungle environment. A sign near Alpha's spawn is in Vietnamese. *Rattlesnake, unlike Brushwood, takes place both in and outdoors. *Rattlesnake is the first map to have background sound effects. For example it has an owl hooting in background. *On the 8/1/09 Patch, a large watch light was installed above the tower next to Alpha's spawn site. Numerous players have attempted to climb atop the light for better views. The light is seen more as a visual upgrade as it does little to improve lighting. *The word Rattlesnake is one whole word rather than two. *This is the first map to have an animal name. *Alpha's spawn appears to be an insertion point. Gallery rattlesnake1.jpg rattlesnake3.jpg Rattle Snake.PNG RS1.png RS2.png Category:Maps Category:2009